Lovesick
by peacegirl597
Summary: Aria comes down with the flu after staying the night at Ezra's apartment. All that he wants is to take care of his sick girlfriend, but she's afraid he'll come down with it too. Just a fluffy story showing their teasing yet loving relationship :)
1. Chapter 1

I groaned as I rolled over on the bed. Last night had bed absolutely amazing. Ezra and I spent all night out of town while Spencer covered for me. We went to see a show and played out in the rain together, kissing like in the movies. When we got back to the apartment, the harmless kissing turned into more… leaving me laying in his bed as he got ready for work at Hollis.

"You okay?" He asked from the bathroom where he was getting out of the shower.

"uh-huh!" I mumbled, not trusting my voice. The truth was, I felt absolutely dreadful. Every part of me ached and I couldn't breathe through my nose. My stomach flipped at the thought of any sort of food and my heartbeat pounded in my head. Playing in the rain didn't seem so wonderful anymore.

I heard Ezra's footsteps coming towards the door of the bedroom, so I covered my head with the comforters and pretended to be tired instead of sick. Ezra shouldn't have to stay home from work for me. The less he knew of my unsettled stomach, the better. I realized though, as I lay down, that moving so quickly was a bad idea. I was sure I was going to vomit all over his mattress, but I managed to keep it down. I took quick shallow breaths from my mouth and prayed I wouldn't throw up with him in the apartment.

"Aria? Are you still in bed?" He asked through the door.

"Yeah," I mumbled, "I'm really tired."

The door creaked as he let himself in. Ezra lay down next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissed my hair. Thank god he couldn't see my face. I was probably a sight for sore eyes right now.

"I have to go to work today and finish grading the papers. I have weekend detention this month," He sighed.

"I know."

"I wish I could stay… What are you doing? I mean, it's Saturday so.."

I just shrugged, trying to talk as little as possible.

"You could stay here…. I get off at three. I'll grab us lunch."

At the mention of food, I lurched forward in nausea. I tried to play it off as cramps.

"Sorry… It's 'that time' I guess" I muttered. He laughed.

"Aria, you don't have to be embarrassed. I don't really care. I love you."

"I love you too." I mumbled, "But you'll be late if you stay."

Actually, I wanted him to leave so that I could feel free to, oh I don't know, vomit . The last thing I wanted was for him to worry. I felt him nod against my neck.

"So you'll stay?"

I couldn't think of a good excuse not to with my pounding headache, so all I could do was nod yes.

"Good. Feel free to stay in bed all day, we had kind of a… late night."

No matter how bad I felt, I had to smile… it _was_ a pretty fun night. He got up and went out the door, shouting a last 'Love you!' before closing it behind him. I waited sixty seconds after the door slammed, before emerging from my cocoon of blankets. All I wanted to do was sleep, but I knew that if he was coming back at one, I had to be somewhat presentable. I didn't have the energy to put on a pair of nice cloths that I always kept at the apartment, so I settled on wearing a pair of his sweats and one of his tee-shirts. I hoped he wouldn't mind me wearing his cloths. I knew I didn't have the energy to really get up and walk around, but I figured I might as well see if he had any cold and flu medicine somewhere.

I searched through cabinet doors and kitchen drawers, but I came up empty handed. Which really sucked, since breathing through my nose was something I enjoyed doing. Groaning again, I retreated to the couch. I realized after about ten seconds that I was in great need of a tissue. I got up once again, in search for some Kleenex. Luckily, I found a box in the cabinet under the sink. I debated heating up some left over soup, but my churning stomach decided for me. I bolted for the bathroom, just in time to lose the contents of my stomach.

I spent the next few minutes on the bathroom floor. It was absolutely disgusting. I hated throwing up. It made my breath smell bad and my throat burn. When I was finished, my throat was on fire. It burned so bad, I was in tears. I'd eaten spicy food last night, and it was coming back to haunt me. I felt like such a baby, but I was literally crying.. Spices and stomach acid don't come up well.

I started to get up, but it only started up another round of nausea-induced vomiting. I suddenly wished Ezra were here. No, I didn't want him to catch this, and no, I didn't want him to see me like this, but I didn't want to suffer alone either. I almost wanted to go home, but I didn't want to explain it to my boyfriend and I really didn't trust myself to safely get up from the floor, let alone drive.

I was totally out of it, and decided just to take a nap on the floor. I lay my head on the cool ceramic edge of the bathtub and drifted off. I was in and out for hours. Constantly dozing back and forth between consciousness and oblivion. I knew quite a bit of time had passed when I woke up for good. The clock read two-thirty. I panicked. If Ezra saw me like this- meaning feverish and half dead- he was going to have a heart-attack.

I scrambled to get up, flushing the toilette and picking up my tissues, but I found I still didn't have much strength. After all that sleeping, I was still hopelessly tired. I sat on the couch for a while, allowing myself to breathe for a bit, but that proved to be a mistake. Because right at that moment- the house still loitered with crumpled tissues and vomit- Ezra walked in.

"Aria?" He gasped, as my eyes flew open in alarm.

"E-Ezra! You're early!" I shouted in surprise.

"Yeah, yeah. Are you okay? Are you sick? Do you need to go to the doctor?" He started shooting off questions like "When was the last time you ate?" and "How high is your temperature?"

"Please, slow down! I-I don't know… I just… I want to sleep." I mumbled tensely.

"I'm sorry." He sighed, looking down at me. He sat down next to me, and cradled me in his arms. I was almost asleep when I realized something. I leaped up, startling him.

"I have to go!" I pretty much shouted.

"Why? Spencer's covering you for the entire weekend and I don't think you're well enough to go home."

"I know but... I can't stay." I sighed.

"And why not?"

"I don't want you to get sick too." I mumbled.

"Aria," He sighed, "I honestly don't care."

"But I do."

"But it's my body, so I choose to stay with you."

"Well this is my body, and I choose to get away." I said stubbornly.

"Aria," He warned.

"Ezra," I said in the same tone.

I stood there, crossing my arms.

"I'm not even that sick, okay?" I said. He scoffed.

"Aria, you've been vomiting all day!"

"No! I only did that, like, once." I lied.

"You're lying." Damn. "I know you're lying when you say 'like' in your sentence."

"That's, like, totally not true… Dammit."

"Okay Pinocchio, lay down." He ordered, pointing to the bed.

"Nope. I'm leaving. Sorry, won't be in your class on Monday. Bye!" I half-heartedly laughed, grabbing my keys.

"Please stay? I just don't want you to get hurt…" He pouted, "You're so sick, and it's my fault for keeping us out all night, at least let me drive you back?" he begged. I felt terrible. Not just physically, now, but mentally too. He really did just want to help me. I was being kind of a bitch. I was about to say he could drive me when I realized what that would mean. Twenty minutes stuck in a car with him, no doubt throwing up, in a tight space where he would be prone to my germs. If we were in any tighter space than this apartment, he'd be on the floor with illness in a second. I couldn't do that to him. This was literally the worst bug I'd had in years, not that I would ever tell him that. He was already worried enough.

"Aria?" He asked when I didn't reply.

"I'll just take a bus or something," I sniffled.

"Alright, I'm not letting you take a bus to your house. Think of all the people you'd be infecting, babe. And you might miss your stop, and it's raining outside, and you might not get a seat… no offense but I don't trust you to stand up holding the handle for twenty minutes, without falling over or throwing up on someone."

"Ezraaa…" I grumbled, pouting.

"Ariaaaa…" He mocked, making a whiney face.

"I don't care about the other passengers, I won't miss my stop, I'll have to face the rain either way, I'll probably get a seat and if I don't, I will threaten to puke on someone. Just by the looks of me they'll all stand up and offer me a seat."

"You _look _absolutely beautiful." He smiled.

"Shut up," I grumbled.

"No. Not unless you stay here or let me take you home. You know I won't let you leave until you decide on either of those options." He was so stubborn sometimes.

I ran for the door, but it was a big mistake. He ran up behind me and grabbed me, in a tight hug. A mistake made on his part. My head spun and I lurched forward.

"Aria?!" He panicked. Great. I'd thrown up again on… uh-oh.

"Oh my god… Ezra I am so, so sorry! I didn't mean to…! Oh my god I-I"

"Aria calm down! I can go get another shirt!"

Yup, that's right. I threw up. On him.

"I can go wash that… I didn't mean to…"

"Don't even bother. I hated that shirt anyways; you were doing me a favor." He smiled.

I let out a little scoff and smiled weakly.

"Thanks," I said.

He unbuttoned his puke-covered shirt and thrown on a t-shirt.

"I'm going downstairs for a bit to do laundry," He said, "don't get into trouble, call if you need anything, and don't leave. I'll only be ten minutes, tops."

He left, now was my chance. Guilty as I was about doing this, it had to be done. I wasn't risking his health and I wasn't making him feel guilty about leaving me home or anything.

_Sorry, Babe. You know I'm a rebel. Wish I could stay but I don't want you getting sick too. Took some money for a cab… I'll pay you back. _ _Remind me to give you six dollars when I come over next time. I'm really, really sorry. Please forgive me? I can't stand it when you're mad at me. I owe you for this. I love you. _

_~Aria. _

I signed a post-it note and left it on his fridge for when he got back. I probably looked horrible getting into the cab, since the driver looked at me funny. I was in sweats, no makeup; un brushed hair and teeth, sneezing and coughing the whole way there. At least I wasn't throwing up anymore.

I was still in the cab when I got a phone call. A part of me was afraid to answer it. I really did hate it when he was mad at me. But I knew I had to or he'd get worried and call the police. He probably would call them too.

"Hello?"

"Dammit Aria! Thank god you're okay! Where are you? You can't just leave; I mean you're sick as hell and I was so worried…"

"Calm down, Ezra! I'm fine; I'm on my way home!"

"What about your parents?"

"I called Spencer and told her that I went home sick and that if anybody asked, it happened the same way only I was at her house. "

"My god Aria, you really scared me. I got back to the apartment and it was empty… I found your note and I wasn't sure where you went…"

"I really am sorry." I half- whispered.

"I know… and you don't have to pay me back, but you do owe me."

I laughed. "Oh, really? What did you have in mind?"

"Well, you were very naughty. I'll have to punish you after you're well again…"

"Oh, of course." I nodded.

I heard him sigh on the other end of the phone line. I felt awful for making him worry, but really, what did he expect? I wasn't going to sit around making him suffer, and I wasn't risking his health, not to mention that I couldn't have him constantly worrying about me the entire time I was there… I figure out of sight, out of mind. If I wasn't there, he couldn't worry. But he always found a way to worry.

"I'm sorry I scared you, I'll call you if I need anything, and I'll never do it again. Did I get everything?"

"Well, you forgot to kiss me goodbye."

"Yeah right, like I would kiss you!"

"Hey! I'm very kissable!"

"You know that's not what I meant… I meant I don't want my germy lips infecting you."

"Yeah, yeah." He sighed. I laughed and decided to get a little sarcastic.

"Oh, honey, you have the most kissable lips in the world, and if there was any way I could've kissed you without getting you sick I would've jumped at the chance and probably took it to the bedroom because you are a sex god and if it weren't for your lips I would've committed suicide or prevented my own birth because I would never get to kiss them. Your lips are my god and without them I'd suffice. "

"Very funny."

"I know it was." I laughed.

"Whatever makes you happy…"

"Well my sarcasm makes me happy."

"Then enjoy." He laughed.

"Alright, I will!" I smiled, "Oh, um, the drivers pulling into my street… I got to go babe."

"Okay… Fine. But if you need _anything _and I mean _anything _call me. Okay?"

"Yes, hon, I know, I know."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

I sighed. Okay, so he wasn't _too _mad at me. He would definitely get over this, right? I mean, it wasn't like I lied or stole something from him! Except for the fact that I promised to stay put…. And I took six dollars… crap. I did lie and steal.

I trudged upstairs tiresomely. I was exhausted and all this thinking and worrying wasn't helping much. He would just have to deal with it. I was shocked at myself for even thinking like that. Being sick really had made me a selfish bitch. Just as I was climbing into bed, my phone went off

_With one liar sidelined by the flu, this should be easy. Sorry, Ari. Looks like you'll have to sit this one out. _

_-A_

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled at my phone.

"Woah. Sorry, I didn't think you'd be so upset!"

I spun around to see a figure at my bedroom door. Ezra.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, "The whole point was to get away from you!"

"That really hurts my feelings, Aria," He fake mocked, "But you aren't getting rid of me so quick, and don't you forget it."

"You're so stupid." I laughed.

"Never claimed I wasn't." He grinned back.

"You mean except when talking to students?"

"With one exception."

"Who, Spencer?"

"Okay, maybe two. But the rest all think I'm pretty smart."

I let him take care of me for the day, considering he was probably the best medicine a girl could have. My heart melted when he said,

"You're my girlfriend, Aria. Of course I'll come take care of you. What other reason do I need? I'll always be there for you."

Though, those might not have been his words of choice the following week when I took care of a certain English teacher with the flu at his apartment.

"You got me sick," he pouted.

"Lovesick, my dear." I laughed, pecking him on the forehead.

**_So I've never done Pretty Little Liars before… tell me how I did! Do you want more? Another chapter? Do you even want me to do any Pretty Little Liars?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**You guys asked for more... So here it is!**_

My throat stung, my stomach ached, and my head pounded. But you know what? I had no regrets. Sure, I wasn't exactly comfortable crashing on my couch, throwing up every two minutes, but this had been Aria a few days ago. And even if taking care of her led me here vomiting in a bucket, then it was worth it. She was always worth it.

"Ezra?" I heard her call. She had just gotten home from school, rushing over here immediately after. She'd planned to ditch school entirely, but I knew that she had already missed a few days of school and didn't want her to have to catch up so much. Stress wasn't something I enjoyed seeing in her.

"In here... Still." I sighed. I'd been here for almost two days, doing nothing but laying on the brown leather sofa, staring at the ceiling.

"Hm," she sighed, coming over to me. I could see the guilty look in her eye. She really did feel horrible about getting me so sick.

"I'm fine, Aria." I blatantly lied. I felt like shit, but that didn't mean she had to feel guilty about it.

"You suck at lying just as much as I do. Besides, I had that same bug last week, remember? I know exactly how you feel."

"I bet I feel better that you did..." I trailed, still trying to get the sullen look away from her eyes, "I feel great. Better than this morning. I might even go back to work tomorrow." Wow, she was right. I sounded fake, rehearsed. Probably because I'd been practicing what to say in order to keep her happy.

"Don't do that," she groaned, "don't pretend for my sake. You're the sick one and it's all my fault. So don't you dare act all healthy and gung-ho because its a load of crap." She vented. I flashed another innocent smile.

"Stop it." She warned.

"Fine, fine." I muttered, dropping the act. "I give up, okay? I need you to take care of me."

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

"Helping me to the bed so that I don't have to sleep another night alone on this lumpy old thing. Trust me, I'm seriously starting to second-guess buying my furniture at a garage sale."

She giggled slightly, helping me up, and it was like music to my ears. I hadn't heard her laugh very much. She had been sick and then I got sick so she'd been upset... It was like a circle of unhappiness.

"Better?" She asked as a settled into the mattress.

"Yes nurse Aria." I grinned.

"Nurse Aria? I like it. Do I get a uniform or something?"

I sighed, picturing a few nurses costumes that would fit her just fine. However, thinking of my current health issues and the fact that we'd both be kind of grossed out with the place those outfits might lead us (say if I had sneezed on her mid-kiss, or worse- what Aria did to me) . I wanted her... But not now. Not like that. Ew.

"I'd rather not answer that question. It leads to bad places, which I don't even want to be tempted to think about.

She laughed again. I couldn't get enough of it.

"So if I don't get a costume, can I help you with something else instead?"

"No... But... Never mind." I sighed, figuring she wouldn't want to

"No, what?" She asked, "I'll get you anything. I promise."

"Well... Could you maybe lay with me? Just for a little while?"

"Of course, honey." She laughed, lifting the covers up to sneak in next to me. Her body snuggled close to mine, and all I could smell was the sweet flowery scent of her hair.

"Better?" She asked. She sounded just as wistfully comfortable here as I did.

"Much." I smiled.

We stayed in bed for hours, occasionally chatting, with her head on my chest and my face buried in her hair. I snuck in kisses to her forehead every once in a while, for the sole purpose of reminding myself that I could. Reminding myself that she was mine, and I could kiss her whenever I wanted. She shared about her day and her horrific English substitute, and I listened quietly to the sound of her voice. It was like a medicine. The nausea and headache was still there, but muted by the calm of the moment. It felt good to just be with her, everything else aside. When he was done telling me about -meaning in German, in which Aria said described the woman's upper lip perfectly- we just rested quietly, listening to each others shallow, even breaths.

"I think I should go get some medication for you. You'll need it soon... You haven't had anything since I've been here ad you're supposed to take it every two hours." She said, breaking the silence after a long while.

"We're out of it, though." I mumbled, I'd been using Aria's prescription. We had the same thing, so I figured it would be easier and cheaper than hauling myself to the doctors just to be diagnosed with what I already knew I had.

"Then I'll pick some up from the pharmacy." She shrugged against my chest. I thought of her already long day, then having to go and run errands for me on top of getting her schoolwork done later...

"Nope. You need to take it easy too, Ar. You just got better. Exhausting yourself might make things worse."  
She sat up to face me and stuck her tongue out playfully, making a face.

"I am perfectly fine, thank you very much! So don't boss me around." She laughed.

"Now, is that any way to talk to a teacher?" I chastised jokingly.

"I don't know... Do most teachers invite students over to their apartments to take care of them?"

"Hey, I didn't invite you. You just came, missy."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No" I whined.

"Are you sure, cause I can go if you want..."

"No you can't. You aren't allowed to."

"I'm not?" She teased, getting up from where she'd been sitting on the corner of my bed, "really? Because I'm pretty sure that's what I'm doing now."

"You wouldn't dare." I glared as she started to get her jacket, walking slowly to the door and away from my bed.

"Oh but I think I would." She winked, not once breaking eye contact with me.

"And leave me all alone? Sick and upset? That wouldn't be very nice, now would it?" I pouted.

"Not my fault." She laughed.

"Yes it is. You said so yourself, you got me sick."

"Lovesick, my dear." She smirked, pressing her lips gently to my forehead.

Wasn't that the truth.

"Please stay?" I murmured, "you're the best medicine I could possibly have."  
_**  
**_

_**What'd ya think?**_


End file.
